


Misperception

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is dramatic, Cute, Happy Ending, Henry is so In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, david is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr: "It's okay, it was just a mistake."I probably could have gone more angsty or something but ehhhhhSo here's some freaking-the-fuck-out-and-being-dramatic Alex!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Misperception

When Henry finally stumbles into the brownstone after a long, hard day at the shelter, he’s more than excited to cozy up to Alex and feel safe in his arms. He’s expecting to smell something delicious being made in the kitchen by his gorgeous boyfriend who happens to be a fantastic cook. Since they’ve both been pretty tired and busy this week and it’s a Friday night, maybe he’s also expecting––or hoping for, at any rate––for Alex to be cooking in nothing but one of those aprons Henry keeps buying him for the sole purpose of seeing the apron being the only thing between him and a truly naked Alex. Maybe Alex will be in the kitchen in the apron and have a bottle of wine already open, sipping on it while he stirs something around in a pot or something. Maybe he’ll turn towards Henry with red-stained lips and a smug smile on his beautiful face to welcome Henry home and promise that, for the next two days, they don’t even have to leave the house.

As it turns out, Alex is not in the kitchen when Henry stumbles through the door. David is the first to greet him, actually. He jumps up on his hind legs and paws at Henry’s knees to try and coax some cuddles or ear scratched out of him. With a chuckle, Henry sets down his messenger bag and crouches down to give David some love and attention.

“Hi, boy,” he coos as David flops onto his back for belly rubs. “Alright, alright, I see that you’re desperate for cuddles tonight. Where’s Alex, though? Is he in the kitchen? Let’s go see, shall we?”

He stands and wanders into the kitchen, passing the living room on his way. There's an open laptop and a stack of files on the coffee table but no Alex. So he goes into the kitchen and finds no delicious smells and no mostly naked boyfriend. He finds nothing at all. The lights aren’t even on. Curious, he looks around for a moment like Alex might just pop out of some drawer or cabinet (he’s small enough to fit, he thinks).

But Alex isn’t here. He doesn’t seem to be anywhere.

“Alex?” he calls, making his voice loud to reach all corners of their home. He makes his way back through the living room then back to the foyer where the stairs are. “Alex?”

Instead of hearing some kind of normal reaction or response, he hears a distant _shit_ from upstairs. He takes the stairs two at a time, his hand firm on the railing to help him get up faster. He hears the distinct sound of David’s paws on the hardwood behind him, practically racing him up the stairs. Henry beats him up there, though, and quickly makes his way to their bedroom. The door is closed which is odd considering they hardly ever close their doors here since they’re the only two people here. He knocks on the door to be polite, feeling nervous.

“Shit, H, is that you?”

Henry nearly rolls his eyes because, really, who else would it be? “Yes, love. It’s me. Can I come in?”

There’s some shuffling from the other side of the door. He tries to open it but it’s locked.

“Uh, no,” Alex replies from the other side. “No, I––H, I fucked up.”

Henry’s mind instantly leaps to the worst. Alex is injured. He’s been poisoned. He’s set the room on fire. He’s cheating on him. Henry starts to tingle with fear at the sudden rush of thoughts that race through his mind, each one playing out like some sort of evil film in his brain. He takes a deep breath and releases the knob. “What does that mean?” Alex is silent for a moment and Henry is terrified at what all of this means. What could Alex possibly have done? “You’re scaring me, love.”

Though Alex still doesn’t say anything for a moment, he hears something that sounds like Alex flopping down onto the bed. “I said something shitty.”

Henry tries to think about what Alex could be referring to. He wasn’t in the office today––he was in DC for something for his mom. Just a short day trip. He must’ve gotten home less than an hour ago, based on the itinerary he showed Henry just to complain to someone about it. From the sounds of it, it seemed like a pretty standard day. A few meetings, some family time, and some sort of photo thing for something or another.

“What did you say, exactly? I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you think.”

Alex doesn’t reply but, even on the other side of this door, Henry can see the gears turning in Alex’s head. He’s usually a pretty confident and capable person, so when he feels like he’s messed something up, the guilt eats away at him entirely.

“Could you let me in?” Henry asks. “I want to see you and hug you and talk about this.”

There’s another beat of silence. “I can’t––I can’t see the look on your face when I tell you.”

“I’d never judge you,” Henry assures him, “and nothing you say could ever make me love you any less. But, if you’re uncomfortable, I won’t push you. Do you think…could you come to the door, at least? I want you to know that I’m here and listening. I’ll even…” he sinks to the ground with his back against the door. “I’m sitting with my back to the door, love. If you want to join me.”

There’s a series of thumps and sighs from the other side of the door and then, thankfully, a pressure against his back. It’s Alex. It warms his heart to know that he’s so close––that there are only two or three inches between them. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine that they’re on the sofa together or something and that there’s no space between them at all.

“I’m here,” Alex says.

Henry nods before remembering that Alex can’t see him. “Do you want to tell me what happened? Or would you like me to tell you about my day, first?”

“Can I just…can I tell you? So you can break up with me right after instead of dragging this out?”

“Darling, I’m not going to break up with you. I promise.”

Though he knows that he won’t break up with Alex––he could never––he is getting a bit terrified about what Alex is going to tell him. It sounds bad––terrible, even.

“I was a dick to Leo,” Alex groans.

Henry pictures him tugging at his hair in frustration.

“My mom and I were arguing about something fucking stupid that I don’t even remember and I was so upset and tired and I just wanted to come home to you. And Leo tried to play mediator and––I love Leo, I really do––but I just fucking snapped at him.”

Henry takes a deep breath. He knows that Alex’s family situation is complicated, but he also knows that Alex cares deeply for everyone in his life. Even though Leo isn’t his biological father, he’s always treated him with respect and gratitude and kindness for everything he’s done both for the family and for Ellen. “What did you say? I won’t judge you, I promise. I just want to understand.”

“I––I told him he wasn’t a part of the family.” Alex takes a shaky breath. “I didn’t even mean it, though. I just wanted him to stop talking––wanted everyone to stop talking. I fucking hate it when everyone starts yelling at each other.”

“I know, love.”

“I really didn’t mean it,” Alex cries. Henry isn’t sure if that’s for his or Alex’s sake. “I promise. And now I feel like fucking shit because he got all offended and my mom got mad at me so I just––I left. Let them finish all that shit without me.”

Henry collects his thoughts before speaking. “I really want to hug you right now,” he admits.

Alex sniffles. “Why? I’m basically a terrible person.”  
“You’re not a terrible person, Alex. It’s okay, love. It was just a mistake.”

“Do you still love me?”

Henry rolls his eyes at the thought of Alex doubting his love for him. “Of course I still love you. I’ll always love you. And, more importantly, so will your family. Even if Leo was upset, he knows that you didn’t mean it.”

He hears a _click_ and, suddenly, he falls backward as Alex opens the door. He’s still seated, it seems, so Henry falls into his lap. He looks up at Alex––at his features from upside down––and smiles before he leans up, presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw, before he sits up entirely and engulfs Alex in an all-consuming hug.

“I love you,” Henry tells him as he buries his head in the crook of Alex’s neck. He feels Alex’s arms hesitantly wrap around him, almost like he isn’t sure if this is something he deserves right now. It damn near breaks Henry’s heart. So he pulls Alex tighter until there’s no space between them.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Henry tells him again, kissing him between each promise. “I know you would never be intentionally cruel.”

“I was cruel to you, though,” Alex reminds him.

Henry shakes his head and pulls back to bring their foreheads together, moving one hand up to wrap around the base of Alex’s neck. “I was cruel to you first. And, at any rate, I quite like where we ended up.”

“I don’t deserve you,” Alex whispers.

“Nonsense,” Henry assures him. “We make each other better, we love each other as much as we can and to the best of our ability, and that’s all that matters. If it makes you feel better, you can draft a message to Leo that I can look over for you.”

Alex sighs and slumps forward, burying his head in Henry’s chest. “I should probably call him. It’s more…personal.”

Henry kisses the top of his head. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. And I’ll be here by your side if you’d like me to stay.”

Alex thinks about it for a moment before lifting his head and pressing a gentle kiss to Henry’s lips. “I’d really like that. Fuck, I love you so much.”

Henry smiles and kisses him again. “And I you, darling. Even when you’re dramatic and lock me out of our own bloody bedroom.”

Alex slaps him playfully on the chest and rolls his eyes. “You’re a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm @bibliothesoph on tumblr!
> 
> send me prompts if you want!


End file.
